1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to military conflict board games, and particularly to games simulating global military conflict.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a large number of prior art military conflict board games, simulating international warfare. Most, however, have been based on prior history and have reflected the conflict between individual countries. The players in such games are assigned individual countries and during the course of the game attempt to obtain allies among other countries on a somewhat random basis. Consequently, in many such games there is little organization and the eventual outcome of the game depends only on overall accumulation by players of territories scattered at random across the world.
Such games do not reflect the emerging pattern of international conflict. In many of the political and military situations of the present day, countries in a discrete regional area find that they have common interests which conflict with common interests of other regional groupings of countries. Similarly, a pattern which is emerging is that many countries in a discrete regional area will find it in their interests to either ally themselves with other countries in that region against other regions or to eliminate the opposition of countries within their region so that the region as whole can present an overall bloc of unified military strength against other regions. Such may be seen today in the Middle East and Africa. Commentators suggest that this trend will continue in the future.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a board game which allows players to simulate current and possible future political and military realities in the world, in contrast with prior art games which have concentrated on simulating the conflicts between individual countries or "super powers."